


A Vegas Wedding

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: Shadowhunters Post Canon Stories [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Wives, possibly just an excuse to write pretty women in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Helen and Aline decide they just can't stand not being married a second longer.





	A Vegas Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place literally hours before [A Gays Only Event](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082107) and a handful of months after [Dreams.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104517) Enjoy!

“Let’s get married,” Helen says without any preamble as she leans back on the headboard of their bed watching Aline pull her hair tight up into a ponytail at the small vanity in their New York Institute bedroom. It’s early, not even sunrise yet, despite it being their day off Aline still runs like clockwork and rises faster than the sun could ever dare to try.

Aline smiles into the mirror before she turns to face her, “Well, if we ever get around to actually planning it and not just talking about it in theory, we’ll be doing just that soon enough.”

She knows that, they’ve been talking in maybe’s and ideas for months now about what exactly they’ll be doing for their impending nuptials. However, despite the many months of planning they’ve actually only managed to purchase complimenting white and gold suits that fit them both perfectly and simple gold bands. Other than that it’s all just ideas. And frankly, Helen is tired of waiting especially after a brief period of worry that they were moving too fast, quelled by a conversation with Magnus.

“I know that,” Helen says scooting forward in bed with a soft smile. “But I don’t mean just in general, I mean today. I think we should get married today.”

Aline’s eyes widen at her words, “Today?”

“Yeah, today,” Helen nods. “We both have the day off, with precisely nothing to do, so let’s do it.”

Aline rises from her seat by the vanity coming to rest on the edge of the bed. She takes Helen’s hand in hers delicately, softly tangling their fingers together.

“We have dinner plans,” Aline says with a smile that Helen can tell means she’s in no way protesting the idea.

Helen shrugs, “I think our friends will understand. Magnus and Alec got married in a day after going to hell, literally, they’ll get it.”

Aline’s smile widens even further, “How exactly do you plan to throw us a wedding by this evening?”

“I was thinking maybe not waiting till this evening,” Helen says a little hesitantly certain the idea might have some resistance now. Aline tilts her head forward to encourage Helen to continue on. “Remember when Simon was talking about those wedding chapels in Las Vegas?”

It’s a silly mundane idea, but Helen feels like they don’t need a big show of a wedding. There’s nothing wrong with a ceremony, but they’ve delayed so much on wedding plans it’s painfully clear that all that matters to the two of them is that they’re both there and they look good doing it.

“You want to elope to Las Vegas before we even have lunch?” Aline says a little stunned.

“Bad idea?” Helen says the smile on her face dropping a bit.

Aline leans forward quickly kissing Helen the smile she’s been sporting not really making it much more than a brief press of lips.

“Great idea,” she beams. “My mom will kill us though.”

“We can have them record it,” Helen says feeling fairly confident Jia will be satisfied as long as she gets to witness the ceremony in some way. Her priority has become only Aline’s happiness whatever that may be. “All we need is a portal and our suits and rings.”

Aline leans forward brushing her free hand across Helen’s cheek in a soft, reverent touch.

“And each other,” she says softly.

An hour later, just as the sun finally starts to rise in New York, dressed in their suits Aline and Helen walk hand in hand through a portal graciously provided by a sleepy, but happy to help just off shift Catarina who they’ve grown closer to of late. She’s become such an unexpected part of their lives, last month graciously helping them with brewing the same immortality potion she’d given Alec for Aline. She’d done the work for Alec for free, but Aline and Helen were given the extended family and friends discount a fee they understood since they truly were extended family to her at best at the time.

“I have a daughter to feed and emergency room nursing doesn’t pay all that well,” Catarina had said with a smirk when she’d handed the girls the bill. Helen and Aline had laughed and graciously paid the price, a small fee for their own personal forever, and from there a bond with Catarina had formed.

They stand outside a small chapel, the sun not actually yet shining down on them with it being just nearing three in the morning in Las Vegas. The chapel looks less alarming than others that litter the street, no bright neon lights or costumed mundanes standing outside, just a simple chapel with a small garden near the front. Catarina had suggested it to them as a chapel that was more tasteful than the many Elvis themed ones around, simply smiling when they asked her how she knew of the place.

Since they both come from the Shadow World they have to lie a bit on the paperwork before being able to get married, technically this marriage won’t be legal enough to be on record in Idris, but there are occasionally benefits to being the daughter of Consul, Aline assures Helen she’s confident Jia will make sure they are formally placed in the marriage records.

A tall woman introduces herself as the chapel pastor, gesturing to the simply decorated hall that a slightly drunk, but exceedingly happy couple have just burst out of and tumbled out onto the street through the large white front doors.

“You ready for this?” Helen asks entwining one hand with Aline’s and turning to face her.

“Absolutely,” Aline responds sure and loving.

They walk down the aisle as a soft melody is played on a piano by another woman with a shock of short pink hair in the corner. A camera stands in the corner recording the event as they step across the hardwood floor covered in white petals.

They settle at the front before the tall officiant who smiles kindly at them. Helen takes in Aline’s appearance truly and fully for the first time since they got dressed. Her makeup is light and glimmering, her hair is down now brushed to one side across her right shoulder. A shining gold clip stands on the left side of her head, matching perfectly to the shimmering gold edges of her white form-fitting low-cut jumpsuit. She’s gorgeous, an absolute breathtaking vision and a dream that Helen never knew she had.

Helen’s suit compliments her fiancées a well-tailored white suit jacket and pants with a high collared shirt adorned in shining gold jewels around her neck. Her hairs pulled back, pinned behind her ears in curling waves by two simple glittering gold pins, Aline insisting she not hide her pointed ears away on the first day of the rest of their lives.

They link together both of their hands smiling softly at one another as the officiant begins to speak keeping it simple just as they requested, letting them say their own improvised vows.

“Aline would you like to go first?” she gestures to her in question.

Aline nods, taking a deep breath before she begins to speak.

“Helen, my love, I didn’t see you coming,” she starts. “I wasn’t looking for anyone, I wasn’t even sure I’d ever be able to freely love who I wanted to. Then our world changed and somehow I found you during all the chaos. We haven’t even been together a year, but I feel like I’ve known you for forever. You’re my whole world and I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.”

Helen smiles bright, squeezing Aline’s fingers in response.

“Plus, you look damn good in a suit,” Aline tacks on with a chuckle that Helen returns as Aline slips one of the gold bands from her pocket and onto Helen’s finger.

Their officiant smiles softly tilting her head in Helen’s direction gesturing for her to speak her vows now.

“Aline, I’ve always been a bit of an outsider,” Helen says before taking a deep breath to continue. “For a long time I felt like I couldn’t fit every side of me into the world comfortably. Couldn’t find someone outside of my siblings that would truly understand me, then you showed up at a time where I was questioning everything and seemed to right it. I stopped feeling so uncertain from the moment you asked me if I wanted to do some research,” she pauses laughing a little along with Aline. “You lit up my life; I want to build a life for us, for forever and I know it’s going to be incredible.”

A single happy tear slips from Aline’s eye as Helen finishes her speech sliding the second gold band onto Aline’s bare ring finger. The officiant gives them a moment before proceeding.

“Do you Aline Penhallow take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” Aline says another happy tear slipping down her cheek.

“And do you Helen Blackthorn take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I absolutely do,” Helen says sure and so in love she could burst.

“Then it is my absolute honor, by the power vested in me by the great state of Nevada to now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss your bride,” their officiant beams.

Helen keeps their hands clasped as she leans forward, her lips meeting Aline’s easily and comfortably. The kiss lasts a bit their lips moving together in a soft touch that always makes Helen feel alive, the slight taste of salt from Aline’s happy tears mingling in as their lips move slowly. It’s the first kiss of the rest of their lives and Helen smiles into it as she untangles one of her hands from her wife’s cupping her cheek and brushing away her tears.

They turn as the piano begins playing again to walk back down the aisle, two other women shoot off what Helen is certain are dollar store mini confetti cannons. They laugh as they move down the aisle, the glitter falling down around them in a cascade sticking to their suits and skin. Helen turns her head looking at Aline as she turns her eyes upward watching the glitter fall down around them. It shines where it rests on Aline’s eyelashes and settles in hair. Her wife looks back at her a second later and Helen sees her whole future in those eyes and glittering lashes.

Once they get outside the chapel doors they quickly grab the flash drive with the video of their wedding on it and step outside into the warm Nevada air. Helen slips her phone from her pocket smiling as she lifts it to take a quick photo of them sending it quickly to Magnus and Alec.

“Forgot to let them know we won’t be making dinner,” she says with a laugh as Aline raises an eyebrow in question. Aline smiles pulling her stele from her pocket and writing out a fire message into the air swiftly. It’s Helen’s turn to raise an eyebrow in question.

“Just to make sure the message gets across,” Aline smiles widely as she puts away her stele and leans in to kiss Helen soft and slow with a hint of teeth that bites at Helen’s lower lip playfully. Helen pulls back after a few minutes with a bright smile.

“So where to for the honeymoon, wife?” she asks pulling Aline impossibly closer.

Aline pecks a small kiss onto Helen’s nose before replying, “Anywhere, as long as it’s with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since I thought that doing a whole fic with Aline choosing to be immortal with Helen would be far too similar to the Malec one I already wrote I decided to slip it in here with their wedding 😊
> 
> Also if you wanted to see where the inspo for their suits came from, [Aline's](https://www.tobi.com/nz/product/72734-tobi-takes-some-finesse-plunging-jumpsuit?color_id=104223) (but with a gold trimming) and [Helen's](https://media.wmagazine.com/photos/586fb5d2a7576cf43cb8b9f2/master/w_1352,c_limit/2013%2520June%2520JM.jpg) (but with gold jewels instead of silver). 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
